Hello
by youllbreatheagain
Summary: Elena has just become a Vampire. Do you remember? When Rebekah drove her off the bridge? Well... Something happened before that... And it changes everything. T - may become M later on Disclaimer: This is only a fan based story about the Vampire Diaries.
1. Prologue

**A/N: I'm not going to be talking to you guys a lot, I know you just want to read and that's why you're here! But I need your help! I haven't written in way too long, and I feel I have lost my touch. Nothing I write seems passionate anymore. Please, please, PLEASE give me tips! As much constructive criticism as possible si vous plait! Oh, how sincerely I hope you enjoy my writing. - Stef**

Rebekah stood in front of the oncoming car, smirking. She'd waited for this...

Elena honked the horn, car slamming into the pretty vampire and flying towards the side of the bridge. Rebekah grabbed it though, stopping it before it went over.

On her right, Matt was unconscious from the impact, forehead bleeding where it had hit the dash board. On her left was Rebekah, smiling wickedly through the window.

"Hello, Elena!" she said sweetly before ripping off her vervain necklace and throwing it into the river. "Now look at me." She grabbed the petrified girl's chin and yanked it to stare at her. "I want you to die alone. Do you understand? I want you to feel as alone as you've made me felt. Because of you I lost my family! And now I'm going to take away yours." Elena's pupils grew, and then shrank as Rebekah compelled her. "Forget _everything_, Elena. Forget." The change in the brunette's eyes was unbelievable. They were so clear, so innocent. For a second Rebekah thought about using this to her advantage, but no.

With one soft shove on her part, the car was flying into the river. As water filled the interior of the car Elena screamed out for help, shaking the boy beside her who she'd never before seen.

"Oh God, oh God somebody help me! Help me!" She screamed in her terror, unable to unclip the seatbelt that trapped her. She screamed once more as the cold rushing water filled her lungs, strangling her. Then all was dark.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N Sorry for another little speech, but I have come to realize, that whilst writing while running a high fever last night, I'd come up with probably **_**the worst **_**Vampire Diaries plot line in the history of ever. But I don't give up on fanfictions! No I do not. I will try to make this one work. Please, please, please, give me constructive criticism!**

Light spotted from behind her eyelids, making her see red as she slowly found her consciousness. There was a buzzing noise in her ears, and her jaw hurt and blood boiled. Confusion swept over her before she had a chance to be afraid.

Still tired from the night's rest, she slowly sat up, wiping at her eyes as she did. Looking around, she wondered where she possibly could be. The walls were a soothing light yellow, and the bookshelf looked as if it held many fairytales. The lovely dresser across the room held beautiful jewelry that sparkled and shined in the daylight. She could stare at the pieces for hours and not get tired of it.

The last thing she noticed, she wondered, maybe should have been the first thing she would have seen. For only just beside her, sitting perched at the window and watching her curiously, was a handsome dark haired man with stunning blue eyes.

"Hello," Elena said shyly, flashing a sheepish smile. The boy smiled at her, eyes sparkling as he did, and lifted himself from his seat.

"How do you feel?" He asked, sitting in front of her on the bed.

She looked around for a second, taking in her surroundings once more before looking back at the man. "I don't know," she thought about the question for a second, how did she feel? "My jaw hurts," she stated, not quite knowing what else to say.

The man smiled warmly, but it didn't reach his eyes. "Elena," he started, but stopped, not able to find words. "Elena I'm so sorry." Redness pricked his eyes, but he remained composed.

"Why? What did you do?" She watched him with faun eyes, an innocent little dear staring into its new life.

He chuckled darkly, shaking his head."I didn't save you. I should have known, Elena, I'm so sorry. It was my blood. I know you didn't want this."

"Are you mad at me?" She asked, shying away from his stone cold eyes. He jaw was tense and his muscles flexed.

He relaxed when he heard the child speaking behind her words. "No, of course not, Elena. I'm mad at myself. No. I'm mad at Rebekah! For killing you!"

"She killed me?" Fear began to take its place inside the little girl. It choked her, and shook her, and made her more confused than ever.

New people entered the room. One was tall with light brown hair and eyes that matched the other man's; another was a boy, younger, but close in age, with dark hair and dark eyes. There was also a girl. A girl with long pretty blonde hair and a keen sense of fashion.

"You're awake." The lighter haired boy stated, looking her over. "How do you feel?"

While his eyes watched her, she began to feel self-conscious, a feeling that had become new to her since she'd awoken. The dark haired boy didn't make her feel like this. Curling herself behind her blanket and grabbing the teddy bear that lay beside her, she mumbled her response, "Fine."

The boy she'd spoken to didn't notice the change in the girl, but the dark haired boy did.

"Elena I'm so sorry. I never wanted this to happen to you." He told her, and her panic heightened. What had happened to her?

Nervously, she bit down on her bottom lip, locking her eyes on the hand that rested in front of her. She just wanted to grab it and let him make her feel safe again. All these eyes... Who were they?

"She needs to feed." The dark haired man said, taking control of the situation. She felt herself relax slightly. Feed. Yes. She was hungry she supposed.

"She hasn't decided if she wants to make the transition." The light haired boy said.

"Bring me a blood bag." The man responded harshly.

"Elena, do you want to be a vampire?"

"Bring me a blood bag!" They the man had become angry, he didn't scare Elena at all. Through all that was happening, she'd shuffled herself closer to him, eager for his protection.

"You're scaring her," the boy across the room noted, coming closer to her. He immediately wrapped her in his arms, and immediately she felt safe. "Elena, you can make the choice. I'll understand if you don't feed. I just don't want to lose you..." his voice cracked and he buried his face in her neck. His pulse quickening.

Pulse. Quickening.

She could feel it. Feel his blood moving in his veins. Feel the warmth... The life...

"No!" The girl grabbed the boy from her arms, and the man has grabbed her. Standing in between them was the boy who'd scared her.

Frightened, she twisted in his arms, trying to look at him. The dark haired man was staring down at her, eyes wide and cautious.

"Damon, give her to me." The boy in the middle demanded.

"Damon..." she whispered. It must be the name of the man who held her.

Her theory was proven correct when at the sound of his name, he loosened his grip on her. Was he going to give in to the boy? Was he going to give her to him? Without realizing it, she was stepping closer, pressing herself to him. Confused, he held her tighter again.

"Blood bags, Stefan, now." The boy in the middle left. Stefan? That was his name.

She noticed the other two again, seeing the hurt grimace of the boy who'd sought comfort in her, and the pitying eyes of the girl who comforted him now. Had she done that?

"I'm sorry," she said immediately, looking between them. She must have done something terrible. Thinking back though, she couldn't think of anything. So again she said, "I'm sorry."

"That's alright, Elena." The boy said, and the girl nodded along with him.

"We'll just have to be a little careful for a while, that's all." The blonde said with fake enthusiasm. Then, a little more seriously she added, "You're going to be fine, Elena."

Elena nodded, she was going to be fine.

Stefan had returned, holding a bag filled with a dark red liquid. She eyed it curiously, wondering about what it could possibly hold. He walked over to her, and handed her the bag. "Elena," he said. "Only drink this, if you _want _to. Don't let them decide for you. This has to be _your _choice. Do you understand me?"

"Yeah, yeah, Stefan, she gets it." Damon pushed him away roughly and led her back to the bed. Nicking open the top, he handed it to her. "Do you want it?" He sounded afraid for her answer, and that made her afraid as well.

Did she want it? Was she supposed to drink this red fluid? Then the scent caught her attention. Oh yes, she wanted it. She _really_ wanted it. Something took over her at that second, and before she could stop herself, she snatched the bag from Damon's hand and began gulfing down the blood on the inside. When it was gone, she only craved more. With predator eyes, she looked around the room, looking from person to person before her eyes landed on the dark haired boy again. The only one with a heart beat. Before she could so much as step towards him, arm had pinned her down and the boy and girl were gone.

"Elena," Stefan said firmly. "Elena, you don't want to hurt him. That's Jeremy, Elena. Your brother Jeremy."

Brother?

She stopped moving.

Jeremy...

Feeling slightly bold, she turned her attention to Damon, seeking answers in him. "And who is... she?"

Stefan and Damon exchanged glances before Damon answered her. "That's Caroline."

"Caroline."

"That's right, Elena. That's Caroline." Stefan said slowly. Again, him and his brother silently questioned each other, not understanding.

"Damon, Stefan, Jeremy... and Caroline." She said to herself, remembering all of the names.

Damon rubbed a small circle on her back, waiting for her to say more. But she didn't, she only rested back onto him.

In an instant the decision was made. Stefan was downstairs on the phone with Bonnie, and Caroline and Jeremy were off getting more blood bags. There was something _seriously _wrong with Elena. She didn't know any of them. She didn't know their names! And worse... she wanted Damon over Stefan. And that just wasn't going to happen.

Upstairs, Elena fidgeted with the ring on her finger.

"This, makes it so that you can go outside in the daylight." Damon explained to her.

She smiled, excited that he'd known what she was thinking. "Do you have one?" She asked, smiling brighter when he flashed her his pretty blue ring. "And Jeremy and Caroline and Stefan?"

Damon hesitated. "Jeremy... isn't a vampire. He's human."

Elena nodded, taking in the information. Jeremy is human...

"Can we go outside then?" She asked, stomach fluttering in anticipation of what she would find beyond her bedroom door. She got up quickly to stare out the window.

"We can go outside, if you _promise_ to stay right with me."

She turned to look at him, smile bigger than ever. "I promise."

"Yes Bonnie?" Stefan said into his phone. "Elena's awake, yeah, and there's something else." He waited for her response. "I think she's under a spell. She doesn't remember anything. And she's really, _really_, taken to Damon." The response on the other end came quickly, and he hung up his phone. Bonnie would be over shortly.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey again, everyone. I think I may know where this is going now. Story will get a little deeper and a little bit less … well… this, soon. I promise. But for now! We must let our beloved "characters" solve their mystery!**

"I thought it would help to bring him along." Bonnie explained as she walked through the door with Matt quickly on her tail.

"Matt." Stefan greeted. "How are you feeling?"

"Been better," Matt shrugged. "Now what are we here to talk about?"

Bonnie sighed and looking at Stefan, waiting. Looking to his feet before saying anything, he gestured them into the living room. Each took a seat on the couch and Stefan hung his head to stare at his knees. Running his hands through his hair, he readied himself for the conversation that could change his existence.

"Elena, had been in the hospital a few days ago. Jeremy found her unconscious in her bedroom, and took her in. The doctor said she was fine." He looked at them, waiting for a response.

"Ok, that clears up about absolutely nothing." Matt stared unimpressed.

Stefan nodded. "She'd had hemorrhaging in her brain. The doctor gave her vampire blood to heal her. That blood was Damon's."

The two stared at him for a moment, not understanding, before Bonnie gasped and flung her hands up to stifle her horror. "No, no no no."

"Yes."

"You don't mean…" Matt asked. "No, she can't be."

"She's wearing my ring until we could ask Bonnie to make her one. But the story isn't finished yet." He cleared his throat, concealing the crack of his voice. "She… doesn't remember anything. Nothing."

"She doesn't remember _anything_?" The blond boy asked, discontented. Stefan's silence was answer enough.

"You told me that part, but you said she's very taken to Damon?" Bonnie leaned forward, eager for the information she wanted nothing more to never hear.

"She's… more comfortable with him… than with anyone else?" He tried to explain.

"So?" The point wasn't clear to the other boy.

"So Damon might try to take advantage of that."

Bonnie ticked her head in annoyance. "Stefan, I know that no one trusts Damon, but do you really think he'd do that?"

The question hung in the air, but no one dared say anything. It was true that Damon had used things like this to his advantage many times before, but this was _Elena_ they were talking about. He wouldn't hurt her.

"Can I ask you something?" Damon asked, releasing himself from his thoughts. He'd spent the past who knows how long, just staring at her. The way the sun hit her hair, the way it twirled with the wind, that way she smiled because she's never seen evil…

Quickly, she fluttered over to him, where he was sitting on a swing. They were sitting in the playground, just enjoying the feeling of the sun on their skin. "Of course!" She smiled, excited for his attention. She felt the need to make him happy. It seemed to her, as if it was her purpose to make him happy, and she was glad to oblige to that. "What did you want to ask?" He only stared at her, eyes twinkling, as he watched the blush spread across her cheeks at the awareness he seemed to have of her.

"I just wanted to know, why are you so nervous around Stefan, but so calm around me?" The thought had been nagging at him. She seemed so free and excited when it was just the two of them, but when other people arrived – Stefan especially – she seemed to cower away from them, and further towards him. Could it be emotions left over from before? It couldn't be… She'd made her choice. He couldn't figure it out for himself.

"Oh, that's it?" She asked, nervously tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "I dunno, it's just that… he's… more aggressive than you." He looked at her questioningly, so she tried to explain her situation in different words. "When I woke up, and you were there… you seemed so happy to see me, like you wanted to protect me. And your eyes sparkled, and you smiled… But Stefan…" She hoped he'd let her stop talking, and just understand, but his curiosity left him staring at her. "He seemed… Angry? Maybe? I dunno. That's just how I felt." She shrugged and stuck her hands in her pockets.

The vampire smiled at her, dark hair patting against his forehead when the breeze hit it. "That's alright then." It was an acceptable answer he supposed. But for some reason, some reason that he couldn't understand, it disappointed him. What was he expecting?

"Good, it's good that it's alright!" She bounced closer to him, childishly flittering around. Before he knew it she'd flung her arms around his neck, and was leaning down towards him. "I don't want it to not be alright," she said quietly.

"What does that mean?"

She only shrugged and snuggled towards him. Hesitantly, he wrapped his arms around her. When she responded again by nuzzling her face into his neck, he let his eyes close and allowed himself to enjoy the moment, even if it might not last.

"So why am I here again?" Matt asked, looking to Bonnie for answers.

"I think, we're thinking that you can give us a little more information about the accident, maybe it'll give us some clues about Elena's memories." Stefan offered. Bonnie nodded. "What do you remember?"

Matt looked uncomfortable, obviously this wasn't a memory that he wanted to return to. "Well… we were driving on Wickery Bridge and… there was someone standing on it, I don't think I remember who."

"Do you remember what they looked like?" Stefan searched his eyes, wondering for just a second if he could compel him to remember.

"Blonde… Oh, maybe it was Rebekah?"

They all exchanged glances.

Had Rebekah killed Elena?


End file.
